1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbamic acid derivatives, and their production and use. More particularly, it relates to novel carbamic acid derivatives, processes for producing them, and methods for controlling insect pests using them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,139 that certain carbamic acid derivatives are useful as insecticides. However, their insecticidal activity is still not satisfactory.